


Respect in Your Relationship

by SterekFangirl



Series: lacrosse, love, lust [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Scott is an idiot. An adorable idiot, but an idiot and gives Stiles' and Derek's relationship away. And now the Sheriff wants to have a 'talk' with them.





	Respect in Your Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I hope you enjoy this fic! If you have any requests please leave them down below in the comments. I always appreciate your comments and try to reply as much as possible. Feel free to check out my other fics. All the love and the good vibes!!! ENJOY!!!!

Stiles wasn’t sure how to do this. The way Scott found out about him and Derek was less than ideal and he didn’t really want a repeat of that. He was going to be on summer break before senior year soon and he’d like to be able to just hang out with his boyfriend without having to hide. 

Derek was being so good and kind and patient, most of all patient. Stiles was proud to call him his boyfriend and he’d really like to be able to do that freely and perhaps rub it in some people’s faces. He was just worried about how his dad would react. After all, the ‘wolf was 23 while Stiles was only 17 and not yet technically legal. Stiles didn’t care about the age difference. He knew it made Derek feel guilty sometimes like he was taking away Stiles’ options. 

The couple had at least eight conversations where Stiles assured his sweet and soft boyfriend that he was nothing like Kate Argent, a monstrous and evil woman who took advantage of a young boy. Derek had argued that he was taking advantage of a young boy, only to be shut down by Stiles and told that no, Derek wasn’t taking advantage of anything because Stiles knew Derek loved him and he loved him back, and there was nothing one-sided about any of this. 

That wasn’t to say that Stiles didn’t have his own very real insecurities about being too young. He constantly worried he wasn’t experienced enough for his adult boyfriend and while Derek was out living in the real world he’d find a girl or boy who was mature and capable of understanding Derek on a level Stiles didn’t. Couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried and wanted to. 

As often as Stiles had to reassure Derek, Derek had to reassure Stiles. Tell him he was enough, that he loved him for him. 

Oh yeah. They were at the ‘love’ milestone and that meant it was  _ definitely  _ time to tell his dad.

Derek was excited but nervous, obviously. Stiles had warned him that while the Sheriff knew his son was bi and actively attracted to and interested in dating both genders, Noah was warier of boys than girls. Something about having a knuckleheaded son and said son’s oblivious and slightly idiotic best friend. 

It actually happened pretty similar to Scott’s discovery; luckily though, his dad didn’t see any of their more risque texts-which there was now an abundance of. No, Stiles’ adorably oblivious and unthinking best friend made his relationship very known, at the last lacrosse game of their Junior year. 

Stiles was sitting on the bench still, though he saw more action on the actual field than he did freshman and sophomore year combined. 

Coach Finstock called him onto the field and Stiles felt the blood rush through his veins so fast and hard that he worried he was going to pass out right then and there. There was also the fact that he knew both his boyfriend and his father were watching him play. 

Derek was sitting with the pack in one set of stands. Stiles had managed to catch his eye and nearly beamed at Derek’s proud look. Not many people would be able to identify the look as proud, but Stiles was well acquainted with the many subtle expressions his boyfriend was the true master at. 

His father was sitting in the other set of stands with Melissa who was here to support her own son. He had a closed-off but proud expression and Stiles felt his heart swell knowing that both of the people he cherished and loved the most were proud of him and where and who he was. 

When he made the final and winning shot he felt himself stop for a moment and the entire crowd was silent while the player managed to catch up to reality. They won the game. He helped them win the game. 

“Holy shit Scotty I helped win the game!” Stiles screamed and jumped on his best friend as Derek approached with the rest of the pack. His dad came from the other side with his best bro’s mom. 

“Hey man, jump on your boyfriend, not me.” The entire pack laughed, even Derek, while Stiles felt his heart stop. Stiles was one of two who wasn’t laughing in the circle. His dad wasn’t laughing either. 

“Derek wouldn’t mind, would you Alpha?” 

That’s when Stiles was sure his heart was dead. He was a goner. God Scott and Erica really tag-teamed him and Derek into the grave. 

“Oh really? You wouldn’t, would you, _ Derek _ ?” Noah’s voice had never been so venomous. 

The pack looked between the three of them and Stiles so desperately wanted to curl into a ball and hide behind...literally anything to avoid having to look at his dad. 

“Well...We’re going to go get pizza to celebrate the win. Who’s in?” Scott asked. Stiles wanted to groan and slap his forehead. He barely managed to stop himself. Self-restraint was important. He learned that from all his time spent with werewolves. 

“This little delinquent and his... _ boyfriend _ , are coming with me. We need to have a  _ talk _ .” 

  
  


That’s how Derek and Stiles found themselves sitting on the couch in the Stilinski’s living room. They were tentatively holding hands for comfort and support. They didn’t need to be holding hands in order for Derek to know that Stiles was shaking in stress and fear. He was worse than a skyscraper in an earthquake.

“Baby, calm down. It’ll be okay. He had to find out eventually, right? We both knew this was going to happen, we just thought it’d happen a better way. On a better day. And at a better time. Your best friend is a moron. Why are you even friends with him?” Derek asked, rubbing a thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand and kissing his forehead gently. It was a side of Derek few had the privilege to see, let alone experience. It was one of Stiles’ favorite sides of his boyfriend. 

“He’d be lost without me,” He whispered, looking at Derek with a deadpan expression. 

Derek cocked an eyebrow before huffing in amusement and nodding. They both very well knew it was true. 

Stiles jumped, startled as his dad entered the living room and dropped a beer on the coffee table and a plate filled with a cheeseburger he must have picked up on his way home while Stiles rode with Derek in the Camaro. 

The youngest man in the house opened his mouth to protest before his dad looked at him with a glare that said ‘try me right now kid’. Stiles decided against saying anything, just gripped Derek’s hand tighter and made sure his expression showed his disapproval. He had a sneaking suspicion his dad didn’t care right now. Not one bit. All his hard work going down the drain with a beer and a burger. 

“So. Boyfriend. How long has this been going on?” 

Stiles’ thoughts flailed in his brain for a while before Derek swooped in to rescue the day. “Six months,” Came the ‘wolves easy and steady reply. Stiles knew his boyfriend was as nervous as he was, Derek was simply better at hiding it. 

“Six months?! You’ve been hiding this for six fucking months?!” His dad shouted and Stiles felt himself crumple inside but he refused to show it. He knew Derek knew how he was feeling. The ‘wolf could smell his distress while his dad couldn’t, but also, Derek knew him better than literally anyone else, including his own dad and his best friend. “Is it because you thought I wouldn’t approve, or wouldn’t be okay with it? I told you before, I support you and whoever you chose to pull into your life. I’m okay that you like both, okay?”

“No Dad, god that wasn’t the problem. We just wanted something just for us! We never are allowed time to just be ourselves and we knew that if everyone found out, we’d never get any time for just the two of us. We just wanted it to be  _ just _ our thing for a little bit,” He finished, softer than when he started and he leaned back from where he’d scooted forward defensively. 

“A little bit it one or two months! Not six! God Stiles. I thought we shared everything. No more secrets, remember?” His dad asked, his voice pleading.

Stiles remembered. When he told his dad about all this and the supernatural life he lived, the Sheriff told him there were to be no more secrets between them. This family was only the two of them and they couldn’t afford to lose each other and fall apart. 

“Do you remember? You’ve been hiding your relationship with Melissa for longer than I’ve been hiding mine! You think I missed that?” Stiles retorted. He knew what he was doing. He was bringing all their dirtiness to the light with Derek here and able to see it all. 

“That’s-” 

“Don’t you dare fucking say it’s different! I’m almost an adult now! I don’t have to tell you who I choose to spend my time with, or who I love! I’m not a kid anymore!” Stiles shouted and felt Derek tense. He briefly questioned why before he realized...he just revealed to his father that he loved Derek. Uh-oh. 

“You love him?” It was short, clipped, and softer than anything else that had been said the entire conversation. 

“Yeah, Dad. I do. A lot.” 

His dad turned his attention to his son’s large but sheepish boyfriend. 

“Do you love ‘em?” 

It was quiet for a moment. Derek looked at Stiles with wide eyes, asking without words if this was okay. Stiles asked Derek the same thing by squeezing his hand lovingly. He knew the ‘wolf had a bit of a hard time saying the actual words themselves. Derek nodded. “Yes, sir. I love him.” It was slow and quiet, but it was said and Stiles knew it was said with honesty. 

“Well. Well, I guess we’re okay then.” 

“Wait, we’re okay? Just like that? You’re okay with this?” Stiles asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe his ears. He was expecting a much longer and much louder rant and argument before they settled all this. 

“You respected my privacy about Melissa for this long, and I’ll provide you the according respect in your relationship, as long as you both stay safe and everything is consensual. Now. I’m going to go to bed. No sex, Derek leaves before twelve.” 

As the oldest man left the room, dropped his dish and bottle in the kitchen, and trundled up the stairs to the master bedroom, Derek and Stiles simply stared at each other in shock. 

“Did that...did that really just happen?” 

“Yes sir, I believe it did,” Stiles replied in sarcastic shock. 

“Holy shit. We’re boyfriends now,” Derek whispered in awe. 

“Der, we were boyfriends before. We always have been.” Stiles said, assuringly. 

“I know, but now I can kiss you and pick you up for dates and come to your games. I can be a  _ proper  _ boyfriend. The boyfriend you deserve.” 

“I don’t deserve you babe. No one deserves you. I love you.” 


End file.
